A passenger service unit (PSU) is a unit that is typically located overhead of each passenger in an aircraft, bus, or train, the PSU normally including lighting, call button and an air control valve. The air control valve normally consists of a valve device which controls the rate and direction of airflow into the passenger cabin and in the region of the passenger for providing essentially personal control of air. These air control valves are well-known in the art and normally include a universally pivotable ball-type assembly for controlling the amount and directing the flow of air through the valve in the direction set by the passenger, or other person in the case of a control valve used other than in a PSU.